


Genma's misguided propsals

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: What if Ranma and his friends came to Alaska from Japan. Why you ask? Because Genma is promising fiancees in America now for Ranma. How much trouble can the gang get into?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day in Japan and Ranma and Akane just got home from school. "Ranma why can't you and Kuno get along?" she asked.

"I would if he wasn't trying to kill me" Ranma said.

Akane looked on the table. "Oh Ranma, there are some letters here for you from America" she said suddenly getting jealous. "WHO do YOU know in America?!"

"No one! Geez, Akane, I don't know why I go these...unless...POP!!"

Gemma was his usual panda self drinking tea and playing shogai with Soun. When he heard Ranma call out he jumped up and made for the nearest door.

"Really pop do we HAVE to go through this again?" he asked jumping on him knocking him down and standing on his head. "What do you have to say for yourself this time?!"

He held up a sign. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Damn it pop! You did this to me in China! And look how well that worked out!"

He started to speak in panda.

Kasumi came with a kettle full of hot water and poured it on Genma.

"Wanna try that again pop?"

He shook off the water. "Listen, boy, I have no idea what you are going on about this time. 

Akane threw three letters at Genma. "These"

He looked at them and then got really scared. "I..I cant tell you., He stammered.

He then tried to run out of the room.

"Damn it pop!!" he said going after him

Genma took the letters and tried to leave. "You have it all wrong boy."

"How many more fiancees does Ranma have Mr. Saotome?!" Akane asked angrily.

He torn open the first letter and read it aloud.

"My dearest Ranma, daddy says you're coming to Alaska soon to marry me. He said he met your father in China sixteen years ago, did something crazy and promised you as my fiancee,I cannot wait to meet you, forever yours, Jade"

"OH geeze pop! Can you quit promising me to girls please! I mean I know I have an uncute finacee, but damn"

Akane growled and kicked him which sent him flying.

Genma looked around and tried to leave again.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Akane asked.

He straightened and looked at her with a strained look. "Away."

She kicked him as hard as Ranma and growled as she went to the Dojo.


	2. Break-up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane have another fight

Ranma had come back and heard her "venting her frustration" on the dojo and decide to peek inside.

"Stupid Ranma, stupid Mr. Saotome...this is getting ridiculous. MORE fiancees?! They can have him!" she vented.

Ranma came into the dojo and sat down and waited.

Once she was done she turned to see him and walked past him without saying a word

He got up and ran after and walked beside her. "You know what pop does I don't know about and he does it behind my back."

"Leave me alone Ranma"

He stopped and then said. "Fine I will and from now on why not forget the whole fiancee thing. Didn't want no uncute girl anyway." He said making a face at her.

She whirled around and kicked him again after pounding the crap out of him.

He laid there and thought "Geeze, she is pissed off."

She ran to her room and laid on the bed crying. "Stupid Ranma, stupid Mr. Saotome"

Ranma got up and still didn't like the fact that his father had done it yet again. "Dammit pop, why do you have to always involve me in your hair brain ideas?" He said as he was walking back into the house when he got splashed by cold water and Ryoga yelling at him. "Ranma you apologize to Akane right now!!!!" Ranma looked at him in surprise and said. "Geeze what did you do that for?" She launched several attacks at him but she wasn't in the mood to fight anyone and stopped and sat down.

Kasumi went to check on her. "Oh Akane, you know Ranma didn't mean it" she said softly.

"I'm just mad okay Kasumi?" she asked not looking at her.

Ryoga stopped and just looked at her. Ranma looked up at him with a hurt look. "Ryoga, I think I really did it this time. I think I drove Akane away for good and all because of stupid pop."

Kasumi nodded and left to go downstairs. "Father, Akane is really upset with Ranma, what can we do?"

Soun ran to Akane's room and went to her. "Akane, go make up with Ranma the future of the Tendo Dojo is at stake." He said crying at her.

"You go make up with him" she said not looking at him

Soun turned to Kasumi and cried at her. "She is so scary"

Ryoga looked at Ranma perplexes. "Ranma, what do you mean you messed up and it is your father's fault?"

Ranma looked at him with such a hurt look Ryoga sat down next to him and didn't judge him again. "Pop did it again, used me as a bargaining chip to marry some girls in America."

Kasumi went to make dinner

Ranma sighed thinking that what he had told Akane was not what he wanted

Akane sighed and fell asleep, her feelings still hurt, but slowly going numb from pain.


	3. Clearing things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane forgives Ranma. Kasumi learns the truth about Dr. Tofu, and Ryoga tells Akane his secret.

Ryoga looked at him. "So why is Akane mad at you this time?"

"She's made because I kept egging her on about being uncute"

Ryoga stood up and said to him. "Don't you worry, Akane is in good hands"

Kasumi served dinner and set some aside for Ranma.

"Where's Akane?" Nabiki asked

Ryoga burst in. "I will take care.of her now." He said out of breath

Kasumi looked at him. "Would you like some dinner first?"

He sat down and nodded. "Please."

Ranma came in and sat down not saying anuthing

Kasumi brought Ranma his food and served Ryoga

Ranma looked at both Nabiki and Kasumi and sighed. She then said. "I am sorry you guys. I am so at fault here and I dont know if Akane will forgive me."

"What did you do now Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

She hung her head. "I told Akane that I didnt want her anymore as a fiancee."

"That wasn't very smart"

"Ya think?"

Kasumi took some food to Akane. "I hope you can forgive Ranma, he really does love you, he doesn't want anyone else" she told her

Ranma ate as Ryoga did.

Kasumi came back down. "She still isn't talking to anyone, I just took her some food"

Ryoga got up and grabbed Ranma. "Ranma apologize to her right now!"

Ranma pushed him off her. "Mind your own business pig boy, I already feel bad enough. I don't need you to make it worse."

"Wait, something isn't adding up here" Nabiki said. "You call her uncute all the time and the worst she usually does is hit you right Ranma?"

She nodded. "I think it has to do with those damn letters pop got."

"Where are they?"

Ranma took them out of her shirt. "Here you go." 

She looked at them. "Ah, here's your problem..." she said showing her the pictures of the girls. "They are "prettier" than her"

She looked at them and then said. "Ain't no one prettier then Akane"

She did look lot closer and then said. "These girls are cute but no way am going to be with them."

"I would write her a letter telling her that" Kasumi said.

She nodded and went back to eating.

Ryoga on the other had had gotten up and had gone to Akane's room.

She was asleep. Her food wasn't touched.

Ryoga laid down by her bed and fell asleep forgetting he wasn't P-chan.

During the night Akane got up and went to Ranma's room and curled into him.

Ranma put his arm around her and snuggled into her

He kissed her head and tried not to move

She slowly woke up and looked up

He smiled at her and whispered. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi, I'm sorry for yesterday...I felt ugly compared to those girls"

He smiled and kissed her fully on the lips and said. "They are not my concern"

"Thank you for giving me time to cool off"

He nodded. "You are not un cute as I keep saying that and I love you so much. I hate you get so frustrated at me for pops problems, but I know his problems become my problems in the end."

She nods. "I love you too Ranma"

He smiled at her and held her close. "No one will ever take you away from me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"What can we do? I mean besides go there and talk to them?"

"I'll go with you, as I don't trust them"

He snickered. "Please try not to get jealous of their boob size I saw one picture and she had huge ones, but know I have eyes for you only." He kissed her again and hugged her again.

"I'm sure they are rich and daddy can provide them with everything"

He looked at her. "Yeah way not to be jealous at all."

She shrugged. "I hate people like that, look at the Kunos"

He shuddered. "I don't want to look at them babe, I see your point though."

"Good, I was about to call you a Baka"

He laughed, he then tried to get out of bed.

She moved. "Sorry"

He kissed her. "Let's go and tell everyone. I love you so much"

Ryoga woke up and found that Akane wasn't there. He opened the door and tried to go look for her but with his no sense of direction got lost.

Akane got up and went to her room and got dressed

Ryoga had come back to her room and opened the door as she was getting dressed.

She screamed.

Ryoga quickly closed the door. "Oh Akane, I am sorry, didn't know you were in there"

she finished dressing quickly.

He waited for her to be done. By that time Ranma had gotten dressed and came to her door as well and looked at Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga I wanted to tell you that Akane and I are really going through with the marriage." 

Ryoga stood there with a look like all the love in the world had gone. "Wha.. what did you say?" He said clenching his fist

She came out wearing a dress and looked at Ryoga

Ranma looked at Akane and blushed.

Ryoga turned to her and stopped and got all hot as well and he looked down.

"Oh geez, it's not like either of you haven't seen me in a dress before..." she said

Ranma smiled and said . "You look very lovely babe."

Ryoga started at them both as he couldn't bring words to speak after what he had heard come out of Ranma's mouth.

Akane blushed. "Thanks Ranma, let's go eat, I'm starving" she said.

He nodded and took her hand and walked with her down to the kitchen, leaving Ryoga there.

"I do hope Akane's feeling better" Kasumi said

Ranma and Akane came in hand in hand and they sat down and were both smiling.

Genma looked at them both mouth open. He looked at Soun. "You don't think they..." He trailed off still in shock. 

Soun looked at them as well and was in awe too "Now Soatome, don't jump to conclusions too fast."

Akane was all smiles when they came down.

"Gee Akane, did you get laid?"

"That's not okay Nabiki" Kasumi scolded

"NA-BI-KI!" Akane said.

Ranma blushed hard. "Nabiki if and when we do that, we will surely NOT tell you"

Akane nodded. "Yes, it's none of your business, it's ours"

He then turned to Soun. "Mr. Tendo, Akane and I decided to finally be the couple you want us to be."

Both Soun and Genma jumped up and started dancing around and singing. "They are getting married."

"On one condition" Akane said

They both stopped and listened. "Go on dear." Soun said.

"Well, as long AS Mr. Satome doesn't give Ranma more fiancees, this latest one is his fault and I'm tired of it, right Ranma?

Ranma nodded. "That is correct."

"For us to get married Mr. Satome has to fix all the damage he's done, Shampoo, Ukyo, and any other girl he has promised to be Ranama's fiancee AND to pay back everything, then we will settle on a wedding date"

Genma sat back down and said. "I will do it, well sort of, since Shampoo doesn't listen to anyone."

"Then talk to the grandma"

He nodded.

Ryoga came in still in shock and sat down and put his head on the table. "Why didn't I tell her sooner?" He said aloud.

"Tell me what Ryoga?"

"Yeah what?" Nabiki said.

He came out of his shock and turned to her and finally spoke the words he had wanted to for so long. "Akane I know this might not mean much but I love you."

"You...you love me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do, I have."

Ranma looked at him. "You going to tell her the other secret you need to tell?"

He looked at Ranma. "I guess I should come clean." He said as he poured cold water on himself and out came P-chan.

"WHAT?!" Akane yelled shocked and fainted after making the connection

Ranma shook his head and glared at P-chan

"Good job what the hell did you think would happen when you showed her who you also were huh?"

"Father, she must rest, I'll call Dr. Tofu"

Ranma looked at Kasumi. "If he gets here and you are here I am gone."

"Why Ranma" she asked.

"You don't notice how he is when he is around you?"

"No, why?"

"He is in love with you." He said it for everyone since they all knew.

"Ranma, you're being silly"

"If Akane were awake she would back me up on this."

Just marry him already Kasumi, nothing works right when you're around him"

"Wouldn't my marrying him make it worse?"

Ranma shook his head. "I don't know but anything is better then what he is doing now when he is around you."

"Take her upstairs then, I will get an ice pack"

He nodded and picked her up and took her to her room and laid her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Oh Akane I hope you will be okay."

She squeezed his hand and opened her eyes and looked up at him.


	4. Time for a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane believes Ranma. They go get jobs.

He smiled at her. "You okay sweety?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I wish I had believed you about Ryoga...."

"It is okay look at the Kunos they don,t get that 'the pig tailed girl' is me."

"True"

He looked at her. "What are you going to do about Ryoga?"

"I don't know"

"I had wished you had believed me about Rygoa, but it is what it is now."

She nods. "So, when are we going?"

"I guess when pop is ready"

"That will be never"

He laughed. "True but I am ready when you are babe."

"I'm ready now, I want to get this done and over with"

He got up and helped her up. "Let's go."

She nodded and got up. "Let's go see if we can get part time jobs to help us go" 

He led Akane out of the house to go look for work.

"Where should we look?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Cat Cafe or at Ukyo's"

"How about I work at the Cat Cafe and you work at Ukyo's"

"Sounds good, since you know how Shampoo can get around me"

"I don't blame you"


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid Cat Fu"

"Yeah"

Okay, so what do you think we should do first?"

"Well let's go to Ukyo's"

He nods. "Okay"

They walked to Ukyo's

They got to Ukyo's and went inside.

"Hello Ranma honey, Akane"

"Hello Ukyo"

Ranma wrapped his arm around Akane.

"Hi Ukyo, I was wondering if there was any chance you would be hiring? Akane and I need to go to America to fix pops shenangians again"

"Again huh? I don't know what you could do around here Ranma honey"

He nodded. "Really there isn't anything you have for me?"

"Unless you want to do dishes and clean the back room"

He grabbed her hands and bowed to her. "That's fine as long as I get paid"

She nods.

"Thanks U-chan"

"You're welcome Ranma honey"

He turned to Akane. "Guess that just leaves you"

"Guess so"

He kisses Akane's cheek.

 

"Good luck with Shampoo babe"

"Thanks, let's go"

He nodded. "When do I start U-chan?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure the sooner the better"

"See you tomorrow Ranma honey"

He nodded as they left.

"I can't get a job here, then I will try Dr. Tofu's"

"OK"

They arrived at the cat cafe.

He said. "I am not going in there with the ghoul there"

She looked at him an went in.

"Ni hao!"

Ranma went in after her.

"Ayya!" Shampoo said seeing Ranma

"Ranma nodded. "Hiya Shampoo"

"Shampoo, I need a job, can I help here?"

She ignored her. "Ranma come with Shampoo"

"No can do Shampoo. I have a job at U-chan's"

"You quit there, come here, Akane work for her"

He put his hands up and shook his head. "I ain't working with you and the ghoul, no way, no how"

"Ah son-in-law"

Akane was getting pissed.

He looked at Akane knowing she was going to go off. "Akane, don't do it. I know you are upset, they are doing it on purpose"

"Can I please have a job here?"

"No stupid girl"

"Shampoo!" Her grandmother scolded her.

Ranma sighed and waited.

"You can do the dishes"

"Thanks"

"Thanks Granny"

She nodded.

Well now what should we do?"

"Go home, we start tomorrow, we'll save up for Alaska then, our wedding"

"Sound good"

"While you Mister...save for an engagement and wedding ring, I will start planning who I want there and Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid.

He looked at her with a hesitant look. "You know Ukyo is going to be okay with it, sort of. But Shampoo is going to try to give you the kiss of death for really acknowledging your feeling for me"

"You want me to play it off?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can pretend I still don't like you"

"You could but I think we need to let everyone know about us, finally. But that's up to you"

"Well then I have a better chance of working for Dr. Tofu"

"You sure you don't want to rub it in Shampoo's face?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to do that"

"OK. I have to ask you. When was it you really looked at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when or what made you like me more then before?"

When you came in the dojo after getting those letters and telling me you weren't interested in them"

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yes"

He smiled and said. "I Lwas in love with you since the first day I saw you with that long hair. I am sorry to have been such an ass all these years"

"I am too, I still remember Ryoga cutting off my hair"

He cringed. "Yeah, that wasn't the best day" 

"I don't remember much after that"

He put his arms around her. "Let's not dwell on that"

She nods.

"What did you want to do?"

She shrugged

He pulled her towards a mall. "Let's go have some fun then"

She nodded.

They went to the mall for a date.

"Where to go first?"

"Sweety it is a date, you pick"

"You have money?"

"No, actually I don't"

She sighed.

"Come on Akane, I want to have a proper date with you"

"Why don't we ask Kasumi to cook food for us and we'll go to the park"

They went home and talked to Kasumi about making them a picnic lunch and she agreed to do so with the promise of Akane learning to cook under her and she agreed.


	6. date time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh! Could it be?! Are they going on a date?!

"Okay that's a good idea" 

She nods

He took her home and waited for the food to be made.

Kasumi made the food.

Ryoga came into Ranma's room and sat down.

Ranma looked at him and said. "Making yourself comfortable? What's up Ryoga?"

Ryoga blushed and said. "I can't face Akane now that she knows I'm P-chan"

Ranma shook his head. "Dude, you knew this was going to happen at some point"

Ryoga noded. "And where you off to?"

Ranma smiled. "I have a date with Akane."

Ryoga scowled. "What a date?! No way!"

Akane grabbed a big blanket.

Kasumi smiled. She was happy for Akane.

"Where are you going Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"On a date with Ranma, Kasumi made us food and we're going out for a while"

Ranma waited for her.

Ryoga was waiting as well as to apololgize to Akane for not telling her about being P-chan.

She came out.

Ryoga stood up and bowed his head to her and said. "I'm sorry Aane for not saying anything to you about me being in love with you and being P-chan"

Ranma just watched and waited.

"It's fine Ryoga"

Ranma patted his back. "I told you to worry"

Akane looked at him. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Yes"

Great, Kasumi said the food was ready"

"Oh man, I hope it's enough"

"You know Kasumi"

"I know your cooking isn't the greatest and I will eat what you make, but your sister's is the best"

"Gee, thanks"

"Don't worry, you will get better"

"Yeah, I hope so"

He patted her back. I have faith in you sweety. I love you"

"I love you too"

He took the basket and the blanket. "Let's go"

She nodded and followed.

He found a spot that was in the shade but he had view and put the blanket on the ground.

She sat down.

He placed the stuff around and sat down next to her.

She smiled. "This is nice"

He smiled. "This is great"

She noded.

He laid down and relaxed with her.

She smiled at him.

He reached up and stroked her hair. "Why id we fight all the time? Why didn't we just figure it out sooner?"

"Because we were stupid"

Yeah, we were"

We'll, we've learned a lot, haven't we?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, we have"

"So..what kind of wedding do we want?"

He shrugged. "I really haven't thought about it till now"

"What kind do you want?"

"A simple wedding, with friends and family"

"That sounds good to me"

He go up and then laid on her lap looking up at her and said. "Akane, you may hae a temper and you get jealous easily, but that is what I love about you. You defend me when things are looking really bad. No on could ever replace you"

She blushed. "Thanks Ranma" she said.

"You're welcome"

He couldn't fathom life without her.

And she without him.


	7. A kind of quiet date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma are having fun talking until Shampoo butts in. How will it end?

"You're welcome"

He got up and kissed her. "Your turn Akane. You lay on my lap"

She laid in his lap

He stroked her face.

"Well obviously our dads would be there. I'm afraid my dad would cry...a lot"

"Your dad is emotional" 

"Yours is no better"

He nods and smiles. "He's just a panda most of the time"

"True, you are to inherit both schools of marital arts"

He nods. "Yeah, I know that, but, I really wanted was you. The school is a bonus"

She laughed.

"I just wish mom could be there, she still doesn't know"

"Yeah, but you know what would happen"

"We need to tell her anyways, I don't care what pop promised her. I haven't seen her in years and I want her to see me happy"

"She would love to it it and can't always be Ran-chan all the time"

He chuckled. "No, I can't unless you want to be a lesbian"

"Not really"

He smiled. "I knew that"

"I don't know how or when but I will rid of turning into a girl"

She smiled. "If you did that, you won't accept rides from me when you're like this, especially if Dr. Tofu messes with your hips again"

"Yeah, I know..but I will be glad to stop wearing bras and panties"

She laughed.

"I like them, but on you, not me"

She laughed again. 

"You laugh, but it's true"

"I don't know Ranma"

A short distance away Shampoo was listening.

He looked down at her and said. "What don't you know? Are you saying I look good in a bra?"

"Yes, you do, better than me"

"I am sorry my boobs are bigger" he said chuckling at that

She laughed.

Ranma shook his head laughing. "I don't want to brag or anything"

A little pink kitten came up to them. "Mew"

Ranma half jumped up throwing Akane aside. "Ahhhh! Get it away!!!" he screamed.

"Shampoo, leave Ranma alone"

He sat there shaking. "No, no, no, no"

Akane dumped hot water on her. "Really, Shampoo"

"Akane, you no marry Ranma, you no work at Cat Cafe"

Ranma looked at Shampoo. "I'm sorry Shampoo. Akane and I are getting married, and why can't she work at the Cat Cafe?"

"You marry Shampoo, no stupid girl"

He went to Akane and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back.  
He pulled her to him and held her tightly. He didn't stop for a good three minutes and when he did looked at Shampoo.

She was pissed.

"I told you Akane and I are getting married and nothing you try will stop that. I'm sorry I kept trying to tell you, bu you didn't want to listen"

"I go tell Grandma"

"I think deep down granny knows who Iam supposed to be with. I think she will support us"

"Probably"

He looked to Shampoo. "Are you done trying to chase after me now?"

She stormed off to tell her grandmother the news about Ranma and Akane.


	8. Ukyo and Kuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo thinks it's exciting for Ranma and Akane, but how is Kuno going to react?

He shook his head know this was going to happen with the other, not really so much with Ukyo, but with Kodachi, and Tatewaki. "Great" he said sighing.

Akane sighed as well.

Ranma turned to Akane. "Well, that went over like a lead balloon"

"Agreed"

He took out the food and set it on the blanket. "Let's eat"

"I'm not hungry right now"

"Okay" he said putting it away.

"You can eat"

"Okay"

He sat down and sort of ate as he watched Akane. "I hope this isn't how it is going to be telling everyone about our wedding"

"Well our dads are happy"

He nodded. "Yes, they are. They were pushing us so hard to be married. I have wished we had finished school before gettingmarried, but this whole thing with these new girls just makes me want to do it now"

Ukyo came up behind them. "Hey Ranma honey, Akane, Shampoo came in my restaurant speaking Chinese and cursing you both"

He sighed and then got up and turned to her taking her hand. "Listen U-chan, this might be hard for you to grasp being in love with me and all, but Akane and I decided to get married. This comes on the heels of those letters you read"

"Wow! That's great! Oh Akane, we must make plans, I want to cater it"

Um...sure Ukyo"

Ranma was surprised. "You aren't mad?" he asked sounding a bit relieved and confused at the same time.

"No, well yes, but no, your dad is nuts Ranma honey, but no, I can't wait"

He patted her on the shoulder. "I have a guy for you so if it works we are all happy"

"Oh yeah?"

Akane looked at him.

He smiled at Akane and said. "I know just the guy too, he is waiting for you U-chan, and you already know him too" he said snickering.

"Not Ryoga" they said in unison

He smiled and nodded.

Oh no, no way"

"Ranma, that's just mean"

"What are you talking about? Remember that time in that cave or whatever, they were hitting it off so well"

"Really? Mr. I have no sense of directions?"

"Come on U-chan, I know you like him"

"Kinda"

"You kinda like him huh? It looked more then that before"

"I mean he's not bad"

"You won't have to worry about him cheating, he can't even get out of the house since he is clueless when it comes to directions" he said smiling.

"True"

"I know that sounds mean"

"But true"

He looked at Akane. "What should we do?"

"I don't know Ranma"

He sat back own and motioned for both of the girls to sit.

They did.

"So, now what?"

They shrugged as Kuno came up.

"Ah, Akane Tendo"

Ranma sighed. "Hey Kuno"

His worst nightmare was about to come true.


End file.
